sMUGGLEd into Hogwarts
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: When Lily has to chose between learning magic and going to school with her best friend, she chooses both


_Title: sMUGGLEd into Hogwarts._

_Summary: When Lily has to chose between learning magic and going to school with her best friend, she chooses both._

"Ssssh… Angie, now don't say no word, okay?" Lily Evans, 11 year-old, redhead, sat crouched beside her trunk and whispered to it. From inside the trunk came a muffled reply. "You mean: 'now don't say a word,' or 'say no word,' but you can't say what you said, Lils."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Either way, just shut up, you twit. Do you want to be found out, or something?" The door opened and Petunia, 13 year-old, black-haired, put her head inside the room. "Who're you talking to?"

Lily glanced at the trunk, then put up her most angelic expression. "I'm just muttering to myself, Tuney. In fact, I was singing that song you taught me just the other day."

Petunia didn't quite buy it, this might be because she was the one who taught Lily to lie. "Don't you tell me lies, you young lady! Let's see who you've got inside that trunk." Petunia opened the trunk before Lily could protest. Angie, 11 year-old, blond-haired, popped into vision.

"Angie. Why am I not surprised? Okay, Lils, before we continue this little chat: WHY ANGIE AND NOT ME??? YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING TO GET ME INTO HOGWARTS!!!" Lily paled and closed the trunk again.

"Shhhhhh…. Tuney. Don't yell! Don't want Mum and Dad to hear you…. Why don't you come along too? Just get into the trunk." "Uhm, Lils…" protested the trunk. " I don't really think that we'll fit in it together." Petunia, suddenly calm, glanced at the trunk and nodded. "Angie is right Lils, we don't fit in that together. So, we'll have to leave Angie behind."

"What?" Lily shook her head. "No, no, no, there's an enlarging charm on it, or something. It's made so that you can fit in anything you like. It said so on the label. I checked it out before buying. Now get in there, Tuney, get in there."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Petunia, Lily?" Mother, 41 year-old, redhead, was looking around frantically. "We need to find her soon, or we'll be late." Lily's eyes widened. "Um, I saw her upstairs, not that long ago. I'll go find her for you, mum, don't worry."

On top speed she sprinted back upstairs. "Tuney, get out of the trunk. Mum says we won't leave without you! Get out of it! You can get back in when we're there! Hurry, hurry!"

A few minutes later, Lily and a slightly disheveled Petunia came down. "Where were you?" Mum asked frowning. "I was upstairs, practicing for our next dance show mum. I simply forgot the time." Mother didn't quite believe her daughter, this might be because she was the one who taught Petunia to lie. She decided to let it slide, though. They had a train to catch!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whát is in this trunk? It's really, really, really heavy….. Did you fill it with bricks or something….?" Father groaned while he heaved Lily's trunk onto the train. "Really, what's in it?" Lily laughed. "It would surprise you, Dad."

She said a heartfelt goodbye to her parents. Then Petunia asked whether she could use the toilet on the train. Together they carried the trunk to the bathroom and Petunias joined Angie. Lily smiled. "I love it when a plan comes together."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train rode into the small station nearby Hogwarts. Kids hurried to get out of the train and on their boat or carriage. Among them was Lily Evans. The redhead stared in awe at the huge man who was screaming: "Firsties over here. Firsties!"

In the meanwhile all trunks inside the train disappeared. They were directly transported to the Great Hall, where the House Elves were already waiting. Amongst them, about twice their size, was professor Dumbledore, 143 year-old, grey-haired. He waved his wand around in difficult patterns.

The sky colored green and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Twinky," he said, "we've got a situation."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve hours later two Muggle girls were well on their way back to their homes. And this incident was the only reason that Lily Evans never finished high school with a clean record. (And even when they were married, Lily kept quite about this whole Ordeal to James. Just imagine his reaction!)


End file.
